Ancillary Narrative 1
ANCILLARY NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #1 TITLE: "DISAPPEARANCE" CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: This is a ancillary narrative that could happen anywhere in the timeline because it is a movie that exists with in our world. This story opens a world of darkness, and horror, which is intended for more mature audiences. This story is separate from the overall narrative's timeline, yet exists within/during it. LOGLINE: On the verge of death, a middle-aged Army veteran with a chip on his shoulder, saves the lives of everyone inside a super max prison, and goes up against something that has a taste for human flesh, but when he gets defeated, he has to remember that other lives are at stake and in order to ensure the safety of everyone he will need to make the ultimate sacrifice. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: This is a story about a middle-aged man named Ryan, who is known for his bravery and sacrifice in the Army, but has a hard time dealing with his not so glamorous life after the military. His wife and son were killed by a person possessed by a spirit beast recently, and he’s been looking for whoever did it ever since. He hasn’t had any luck on finding the person, until now. He makes a major breakthrough with a lead that was given to him by a friend very high up in the government, who pulled some strings. On his way to the suspect’s house, Ryan realizes that he’s being followed by another car, and gets into a car chase with the other vehicle. He finally seems to shake them, but ends up running into them again moments later. He ends up killing the other person, who he later finds out, happens to be someone very important within the government. The lead that he was following was one that someone didn’t want to have leaked to the public because it was a top-secret experiment being done on people without their knowledge. He was quickly captured by law enforcement, and sentenced to a supermax prison in the middle of the pacific ocean to do life behind bars. When he gets there, the prisoners don’t make his stay any easier, and test him right away. A fight breaks out, and he gets stabbed by an inmate, and is sent to medical to patch up the wound. While seeing a doctor, the alarm goes off because a spirit beast has breached the facility, and possessed one of the prisoners in the common area. Everyone evacuates to their rooms, and the doors are locked to keep everyone safe. This isn’t your typical spirit beast encounter. Instead, he turns into something completely unrecognizable, with massive rows of teeth, no eyes, claws protruding from his hands and feet, and stands over 7 feet tall. It’s black, slimy, and has a very deformed looking body. It lets off a very loud screech that bust all the windows in front of it, leaving broken glass all over the floors. The guards don’t know what to do, so they retreat into the security room, and shut down the facility. Ryan, listening to what’s happening over the Doctors radio, makes a split decision and immediately gets all the civilians in the area to a room that’s safe, and jumps into action. He goes after the creature in hopes of killing it. He thinks back to how he couldn’t save his family from the first spirit beast attack that took their lives, and feels like he has to make up for that event. Using whatever he could find, Ryan searches for the creature and eventually finds it eating the power source. He gets injured, and barely survives the attack. While hiding, he finds some ingredients to make a weaponized bomb, and lures it to a wing of the building that was sectioned off by the guards. When the spirit beast finds out where he is, Ryan waits until it gets close enough, and detonates the bomb, killing himself and the spirit beast in the process. After the smoke clears, they collect the creatures remains and send it off for testing at a lab, but Ryan’s body was never found. Ryan ends up saving countless lives after sacrificing himself for the greater good. He is recognized as a hero in the end. Right before Ryan kills the prisoner, who had the spirit beast attached to him, it latched onto him, and teleported him to an unknown location. GENRE: Horror/Thriller PROTAGONIST: 'The protagonist in this story is an middle-aged man, who happens to be an Army Veteran. His name is Ryan. He has to decide if he wants to give his life for the safety of everyone else. This needs to happen because a spirit beast take over a prisoner, and is killing off people. Emotionally, Ryan needs to forgive himself for not being able to stop his wife and son from dying, and this is a way to save others like he should have saved his family. Ryan's fatal flaw is that he is obsessed with the person who killed his family to the point it spends him down very dark path and lands him in prisoner, where he confronts a similar situation. '''ANTAGONIST: '''The antagonist in this story is a spirit beast that turns a prisoner into an unrecognizable creature that starts killing people off. It seems to only wants to satisfy its urge of hunger, and that can only happen through eating people. It grow stronger every time it does consume a person, making it much more difficult to beat. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: ' Larry Gates - This is Ryan’s government contact, who usually gets him sensitive information when he needs it. Larry is a voice of reason for Ryan, even though Ryan doesn’t listen most of the time. Mike - This is a prison guard, who helps Ryan navigate the facility when he is trying to locate the mutated spirit beast creature inside the prison facility. '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Stanley's Bar - This is where Ryan drinks when he is thinking about his family, and also when he is meeting Larry to get info on people he's looking for. The Super Max prison - This is the facility in the middle of the pacific ocean, where Ryan is sentenced to do life in prison. This is one of the central locations where half of the story takes place. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This story adds new insight into what a spirit beast can become if attached to the wrong person. Also, the audience will find out that spirit beast never truly die, but transfer in other people when their host body is gone. They will see they transformation from a bad host body to one the is better suited, when it travels to Ryan in the end, and teleports him to another place outside of the prison. Ryan will eventually become a bounty hunter, and be one of the top hunters destined to save earth from this infestation. TARGET MARKET: Adults aged 18-45 years old THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: This market mostly consumer their media via digital streaming, TV and movie theaters. MEDIUM: Live action Movie WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''It makes sense to create it in this medium because the story can be told in a manner that captures the visuals of the spirit beast antagonist that paints a picture for the audience to really understand how bad these creatures can get if they attach themselves to the wrong host. '''PLATFORM: Movie Theater, Netflix, Hulu, Amazon, WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: I can see this story being delivered/experienced in a movie theater, television, or digital streaming service like Netflix, hulu, Amazon etc. It makes sense to put in on these platforms because this project is supposed bring visuals to the consumers that gets them to engage, and want to explore the unknown. Also, the target audience watches more movies on these platforms, which increases our engagement with them.